1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an image processing device and a processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for capturing a three-dimensional (3D) phase image based on holography is rapidly and accurately obtaining 3D information of an object using about two to four interference signals obtained by an interferometer-based system. The method for capturing a 3D phase image based on holography may be applied to a surface roughness and surface shape measurement device, or the like, in a semiconductor industry field and to a 3D image device and a 3D microscope device in a medical diagnosis field and a microorganism field, and as such, the method has so far been developed to be applied to various technologies. However, the method for obtaining a 3D phase image using about two to four interference signals and devices using the same are high in prices, sensitive to vibrations, and may accompany an environment restriction in use for obtaining a 3D phase image of an object.